the_mysterious_book_of_esoteric_knowledgefandomcom-20200214-history
Horsepoint
Summary Horsepoint is an anthological television series that ran from 1968 to 1977. Over one hundred episodes were produced. Most of the episodes were preserved by a shadowy individual known only as the VHS Man, who recorded ninety-seven episodes onto VHS Format tapes and anonymously submitted them to the public domain through the Fox Special Collections Archive. It is suspected that the episodes of Horsepoint depict real events, despite being of strange and often paranormal events and circumstances. Additionally, the ending to each episode lists a cast and crew comprised of individuals who, according to census records, never existed, except for one man, Adrian K. Shrew, who died in 1996. It is worth noting that carved on Adrian's tombstone is a scene from one of the more graphic episodes of Horsepoint, where a man is eaten by a being referred to as the Deep-Stepper. The carving appears to have been added sometime after the tombstone was placed. Recurring Characters There are several characters who appear in many of Horsepoint's episodes. Most characters who recur are not integral to the plot, appearing in the background or watching from the sidelines. It is unknown whether these are crew members who were accidentally in the shot, or if they are supposed to be actual characters within the Horsepoint universe. Regardless, seven characters have been noted by scholars studying the Horsepoint VHS tapes. Professor Clemsey of UCLA has named and documented the appearances of each. # Johnny Badfinger. Johnny Badfinger is the only recurring character who is actually named by a character within the show. In Episode V, Timmy Walker points at the hill at the end of his street where a lone, silhouetted figure is standing and says, "I see him every night. I see that bad man. Bad Johnny Badfinger." Johnny Badfinger is always cloaked in shadow and can be seen in the distance of shots within twenty-five different episodes. His appearance is ALWAYS a premonition of the death of a main character, usually in the next scene. # The Fat Butcher. In six different episodes characters visit a butcher's shop called "The Squeelin' Hog." Each time, the interior and exterior of the butcher's shop is different, but the name remains. A hugely obese man is always manning the store, and is always silent. In all six episodes he stands in the background and menacingly chops huge chunks of meat. No character ever buys anything from "The Squeelin' Hog." # The Snake. The Snake is not exactly a character, but rather a moving image that can be seen in three different episodes. Each time, the Snake can be seen circling in an Ouroboros pattern on a television screen, in front of a static background. The Snake whispers to the characters of the show each time it is scene, and each time compels them to commit an atrocity. Its motives are entirely unclear. # The Green Car Man. In seventy-six episodes a green 1966 Ford Mustang GT can be scene passing by in the background of at least one scene. Its appearance does not appear to correlate with any specific event within the show, but the occupant of the car is odd. It appears to be an older man, of approximately 45 years of age. He is always facing the camera, regardless of its location (not looking at the road). In every appearance, he has a huge, unnatural grin that seems to extend to his ears. He never speaks. # Terror Boy. In twelve episodes a small child, about five years old, can be seen in the background of at least one scene. He stands facing the camera (usually at a fair distance), his mouth agape as if screaming. However, he makes no noise, and does not run away. His last appearance, in Episode XLVI (46), his eyes are bloody and blood streams down his face. # The Fisherman. Perhaps the most innocuous, the Fisherman is a character that appears in eight different episodes where a scene features water. He is always wearing the same outfit, a tan and green fly-fishing suit. He calmly fishes in the water. He is the only recurring character to be named in the credits. His real name is apparently Samuel Tapton. # The Radio Voice. The radio voice is a recurring character that is never seen. He is merely a voice that speaks over different radios throughout the series in sixteen different episodes. Everything he says is backwards, but when played forwards is still nonsense. Characters within the show often listen with rapt attention whenever he begins to speak over the radio.